Percy Jackson Remix Time!
by Sami202
Summary: These are just popular songs, remade to fit the Percy Jackson Series. Reveiw or PM me what song you want and who to sing it and what book/scene and I will start ASAP! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I own nothing**

Alright! Well, so this are the rules:

You guys pm me or reveiw, with the song you want me to remake and who to sing it.

I will update as soon as I get the first one.

good luck, and let the games begin!


	2. C'mon For Known-As-Rome!

**An: I own nothing. **

**Based in the son of Neptune when he first awakes and goes to camp Jupitar.**

**For . . . . . . (Drumroll please).. . . . Known- As- Rome!**

**C'mon, by Panic! at the disco and Fun. (Look up the video by Viria)**

It's getting late and I

Cannot seem to remeber anything, tonight

Feels like I am always running from monsters

Running for forever

Wonderfully fighting with Romans

What would my life be like

If I had memories

Or without Annabeth's smile

May it follow me forever

May it never leave me

To wonder alone

May I please go back to home

C'mon C'mon with all the monsters attacking all around me

I'd like to belive

I will see Annabeth again

If I should forget your face

May I first just say Im sorry

For I, always want to remember

I am a man who knows only one other name

Although Other than that I don't remember anything

When I started to forget your name

I never felt scarder

Since the winter

nobody appeares in my mind

So don't leave me

To forget all alone

May I get back to my home

C'mon C'mon with all the monsters attacking all around me

I'd like to belive

I will see Annabeth again

Try not to forget

Annabeth's face

It could leave it could leave in the morning

Celebrate the night

Its the game

Before the quest

Shall we stay shall we stay until morning

If I fall forward

You fall flat

And if I forget

Shall you still come?

C'mon C'mon with all the monsters attacking all around me

I'd like to belive

I will see Annabeth again

C'mon C'mon with all the monsters attacking all around me

I'd like to belive

I will see Annabeth again

C'mon C'mon with all the monsters attacking all around me

I'd like to belive

I will see Annabeth again

YEAH YEAH YEAH!

It's getting late and I

Cannot seem to remeber anything, tonight

**An: What do you think? And, known- As- Rome, did I meet your expectations? **

**Let me know! Any songs (without swear words or inappropriate themes) welcome!**


	3. Glad you came

**AN: I own nothing **

**Tittle: I'm glad you came**

**For: **

**Scene: The battle of Manhattan**

**Pov: Percy (talking bout Kronos and sometimes his army, you'll know when) **

The sun goes down

The army comes out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Olympus will never be the same

I'll make you wish you never came

You cast a spell on the mortals, spell on the mortals

This is almost as bad as the sky falling on me, falling on me

And I decided you don't look well as Luke, well as Luke

So let's go fight somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Get the swords out now

Now I'll stab you in the hand

Hand you another sword

Use it if you can

Do I have enough time?

Prophecy said my time is slipping away,

Away from me so fight,

Fight with me I can make,

Make you wish you never came

The sun goes down

The army comes out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Olympus will never be the same

I'll make you wish you never came

You cast a spell on the mortals, spell on the mortals

This is almost as bad as the sky falling on me, falling on me

And I decided you don't look well as Luke, well as Luke

So let's go fight somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Get the swords out now

Now I'll stab you in the hand

Hand you another sword

Use it if you can

Do I have enough time?

Prophecy said my time is slipping away,

Away from me so fight,

Fight with me I can make,

Make you wish you never came

Make you wish you never came,

So, wish you never came

Make you wish you never came

Make you wish you never came

The sun goes down

The army comes out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Olympus will never be the same

I'll make you wish you never came

Ill make you wish you never came


	4. If I die young

**AN: I own nothing. But I wish I did, this song rocks. **

**Title: If I die Young **

**P.o.v: Annabeth **

If I die in this war, make my shroud in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Please Percy, sing me a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Athena make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my lover

He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but he buries me although he loved me

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die in this war, make my shroud in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Please Percy, sing me a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into Hades's kingdom

I'm as pale as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

Percy here in camp, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die in this war, make my shroud in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Please Percy, sing me a love song

Uh oh, uh oh


End file.
